Polka Dots
by Fabian664
Summary: She's tired of being called 'Polka Dots', by Natsume. But what happens when Mikan founds out the most funny thing, that can embarrass him more than anything? Read if you want. Don't if you don't.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She's tired of being called _'Polka Dots', _by Natsume. But what happens when Mikan founds out the most funny thing, that can embarrass him more than anything? Wrote this after my brother told me a funny story that happen in school. Read if you want, don't if you don't.

**I **_**don't**_** and would never own Gakuen Alice. I only own this random fic.**

**Polka Dots too**

"Polka dots."said Natsume trying to irritate the cheerful brunnette sitting by him.

"I SAID MY NAME IS MIKAN! NOT POLKA OR POLKA DOTS!", she yelled out in both annoyance and anger. He smirked and left.

Mikan's Point of View:

"Hotaru, I need your help.", I said dead serious.

"What's wrong? You're acting different today..", said Hotaru, quite surprise since she didn't try to hug her this time.

"It's that jerk of Natsume!", I said, "I need your help to blackmail him for good, only our contract Hotaru, I'll pay you.". I said with my voice as cold and scary as ever.

"1,000rabbits. I'll set the cameras before he gets here and we'll put the system in you room. Once we find something interesting we take the picture and you can blackmail him for good.", said Hotaru as I give her the money.

"Thanks. I'll see you in my room after you set the things up.", I said. She nodded and I left.

Normal Point of View:

"Set.", said Hotaru through the panda mufflers from her spying kit.

"OK, see you in the room.", answered Mikan through the other end.

When they were in the room 'stalking' Natsume from the cameras....

_1. Natsume enters the room._

_2. He heads for his bed._

_3. He takes off his shirt._

_4. It's hot so he takes his pants off.... revealing..._

_5. HE'S WEARING POLKA DOTTED BOXERS!_

Hotaru and Mikan take the picture getting a perfect shot! They exchange glances...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", they both laugh in unision. They couldn't belive what they saw! Hotaru prints the picture (fire-proof) and gives it to Mikan. They stare at the picture and burst out laughing again.

_'You'll see Hyuuga... You'll see...',_ thought Mikan with an evil smirk in her face.

**Well hope you enjoy it! I'll update as soon as possible if people like it. If they dont I still will. Anyway leave a comment if you want and enjoy it! oh, bout the story, I'll say it some other time- S.F ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people! I'm back with the 2nd chapter of Polka Dots! Hope you enjoy it! Assitant tell them!**

**Assistant: Fabian is a girl, likes chocolate....huh?**

**oops! wrong note! Here.**

**Assistant: Oh! Fabian **_**doesn't**_** own Gakuen Alice. Only this random fic.**

**I won, you loose!**

**Natsume's Point of View:**

I'm walking down the hall when I hear the voice of my annoying Polka. I enter the room to see a dollar-sign-eye Hotaru and a evil smirk Mikan... EVIL SMIRK MIKAN!... _'Strange... Hey and what do I care!' _I sit down as usual and notice she didn't greet me, she didn't notice me at all! She's selling some pictures, the girls are giggling and drooling over them.

"Hey, Polka, what is that?", I asked. She turned to face me. Her smirk became playful and mischevious.

"Excuse me, my dear, _Polka Dots?"_, she said sweetly.

_'What the hell is she talking about?',_ I wonder, when she flashed a picture up to my face... GOD! NO! THIS AINT POSSIBLE! I WAS WEARING MY POLKA DOTTED BOXERS! I turned red, both anger and embarrasment.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?", I shouted. She smirked.

**Mikan's Point of View:**

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?", he shouted. I smirked.

"Oh, poor, poor, poor, _Polka_...tsk,tsk,tsk.", I said with my eyes closed and grin in my face.

"Give me that Sakura.", he said TOTALLY angry. I could hear it in his voice.

"Why should I? Me and Hotaru are making big time money for this! Oh! F.Y.I. Tthis is fire-proof, so don't try.", I said as I left him there with his eyes full of embarrassment and annoyance.

"SAKURA! I WANT TWO!", "ME FIVE!", more random shouts...

"One at a time! One at a time!", I said walking towards my desk.

_'I won this round Hyuuga.'_, I thought proudly at myself.

**Well... there's the story! I had nothing better to do so I did the 2nd chapter of my beloved story, Polka Dots! I'll try to update in a week or 4days. So support me people! Assistant! tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Please review and leave a suggestion for next chapter if you want. Bye!**

**Bye! And sorry for the chapters being so short, but it's a bit easier to read, I think...hehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos! Yup! I'm back with the newest of Polka Dots! Tell 'em assistant!**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Only this random fic.**

**ummm... Also sorry, but this story is all under Natsume's P.O.V. So, sorry, but enjoy!**

**Payback time...**

**Natsume's Point of View:**

OK. I am finally gonna get back Mikan for what she did! Nothing better than to blackmail _her _with one of her pictures I snatched away from Imai's room! Tch. Revenge is _Sweet... _

How the picture looks:

Mikan is wearing a black dress up to her thighs with rose designs on the top and it's fuffly on the bottom with a blood-red ribbon tied close to the chest, hair's down with red & black ribbons, she has red lip-gloss on and blood-red eye shadow, a hint of pink in her cheeks, and has a lollipop on her mouth combined with innocent eyes. (picture doesn't show the shoes)

I enter the class, Mikan's not here yet, neither is Imai. _Perfect._ Koko and Mochu are busy selling the pictures of Mikan since I paid them to do it. _**Damn!.**_ The class's full of Elementary, Midddle, and High school kids buying Mikan's pictures! Hmmm... I'm great, this sure is black-mailing, but I didn't thought it be so big... Not even that much came to buy my pictures!

"I WANT FIVE!", "I WAS HERE FIRST!", "I WANT A BLACK&WHITE ONE", "SIX HERE PLEASE!", and then...

"HELLO EVERYBODY!", enters Polka...

"MIKAN-SAMA!", yelled all the boys in unision.

"Excuse me?", she said with a fustrated look, and then all the boys were gather around her asking her for a date.

"ummm... Well I can't go today, but I have plenty of time tomorrow since it's saturday...", she said scratching the back of her head.

"OK! MIKAN-SAMA!", they yelled in unision again, this was getting a little annoying, they were _too _close to Polka and I didn't like it.

The suddenly one of the picture's fell to the floor. Mikan's eyes grew wide.

"WHERE DID YOU PEOPLE GET THIS!", she yelled, I smirked under my manga.

_'I win this time Polka Dots...'_

**Well there it is! Sorry for the stories beig so short... Again. But I'll like to thank all my review-ers and one in special who gave me this awsome idea! So assistant, tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Please review and tell us what you think should happen next. Also a note, Fabian says this story is gonna be about 5-8chapters, since she already thought of an ending. But don't worry!**

**Yeah! Don't worry! I'll write back whenever I have free time! So... Bye! - Fabian ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos again! Yup I'm back with the 4th chapter of Polka Dots, so enjoy! Assistant tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Fabian **_**doesn't **_**own Gakuen Alice. Only this random fic.**

**Two can play it that way**

**Mikan's Point of View:**

I stare at the picture horrified. The only person who had this picture was Hotaru! What were this people doing with it! I stare at who they pointed at, it was Koko and Mochu. I glared at them, they backed away littl by little. I approach them and got a hold of both of their collars. I nullify their alices so they were doom.

"Where the _hell_ did you too get this?", I asked, they were horrified by the tone of voice coming out of my mouth.

"ummm...uhhh...mmm...", they stammered but didn't answer

"I said, where the _hell_ did you get this?", I repeated as I raise them off the floor with my two hands

"IT WAS NATSUME! HE PAID US! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SAKURA! WE PROMISE TO NEVER DO ANYTHING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!", they shouted

"Natsume, huh?", I said, they nodded, I smirked, "Thank you Koko, Mochu. That was really helpful.", I said and let them free, they breathed in

"Mikan! Wow! That was strong!", said the new fanboys. Suddenly an idea made its way up my head.

"Hey _Polka Boxers_!", I said looking at Natsume with a picture in my hands of him in a cat suit and blushing face.

"WHERE YOU GET THAT!", he yelled chasing after me but I was gone before him, I jumped on my four, hands and feet, out the window and headed to Hotaru's dorm.

_Let's skip the plan... You'll pretty much know what will happen there..._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", yelled what I would say probably the whole school population of girls

"Here are yours, and yours. Nice doing bussiness.", said a money-eye-Hotaru, she sure was happy, and I was just better.

_"Take that Natsume!",_ thought Mikan selling a kazillion of pictures!

**There's chapter four! Sorry fo being this late and this short but my bro has been adding some stories to my favorites which he tells me not to read and he's spending lots of time in **_**my **_**computer, anyway... Assistant! Tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Fabian says if you can please review and thanks to everybody who's been reviewing!**

**Also, I may have a review in my box which will be from me telling when I'm updating from now on... So stay tune!- Fabian ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Yep! I'm back with the 5th chapter of Polka Dots, enjoy! Assistant tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Fabian **_**doesn't **_**own Gakuen Alice. Only this random fic.**

**My Turn To Attack...**

**Natsume's Point Of View:**

Crap! She did it! How she got the picture is magic! Well it's my turn now! She's gonna get it! Tch. Can revenge get _any_ sweeter? Nah, this is perfect. I hold up the picture between my fingers, she seems so inoccent! Ha! Beat this Polka!

_Description of picture Natsume's holding: _

Mikan is wearing a knee lenght white dress with pink polka dots, satin pink ballet slippers, one of the straps of the dress is loose revealing her bare shoulder, her hair in a loose mess and her eyes hold no expression.

"Polka, let's see what you say tomorrow...", I said to myself, smirking

**Next Day...**

"I'LL TAKE FIVE!", "SIX HERE, PLEASE!", "I WANT TEN!", the whole boy population was buying Mikan's pictures! Even Youchii was getting pictures! This was incredible!

"Mornin.", said a flat, bored voice from the front of the room, it was Mikan

"MIKAN-SAMA!", yelled the whole boy population, this is getting on my nerves...

"Mikan-nee, can I sit in your lap?", asked an innocent voice. Youchii of course.

"Sure, You-chan.", she said with a more cheerful attitude than before and flashed up a smile

So Youchii is gonna play it sweet huh? Let's see how she will react to the picture... Why am I talking to myself like an idiot? Crap. Screw that. Oh and I'M not selling the pictures, It's Koko and Mochu again.

"Can I have one picture from you Mikan-nee?", asked Youchii sitting on Mikan's lap, she looked through her pocket with a picture of...of... ME and HER!

"You can have this one.", she said in a bored tone

_Description of picture:_

_Do you all remember when they were both trapped in the scary house and a wall fall down so Natsume got on top of Mikan to protect her? Well It's that pic. but her eyes look peaceful and sleepy, uhhh... Close to be exact and you all know how she got the picture, or should know..._

"I didn't wanted in the first place, but Hotaru gave it to me, wanted?", she said with an I'm-serious-please-take-this tone

"Yes! I wanted! Thank you Mikan-nee!", said Youchii as he hugged Mikan and ran out of the class before I caught up to him

**Mikan's Point of View:**

He left and I slunched back in my seat, I was so tired from yesterday! We had people till like what was it? 10?11?12? Well really late. I close my eyelids to go off to dreamland but a voice stops me from my wish

"Oi, Polka! How you get that picture?", said an angry yet cool voice (Natsume, duh!)

"None of your bussiness, go away, I'm tired.", I said but he kept on insisting, I got up, I had one more choice left...

"Oi. Polka, where are you going?", asked Natsume, I didn't answer and did what I only did in MY emergencies, I jumped out the window and ran to the sakura tree

**Sorry for this super late update and boring story but vacation is coming and I might write three more stories once I'm done with this one, sorry that the story is so lame! Oh well, Assistant! Tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Please review and leave an opinion, comment or something, Fabian just came back from camp and she's not herself, so please and Hope You Enjoy The Story!**

**Bye!- Fabian ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh well, I'm up to the 6th chapter of Polka Dots! The end is so near that I might cry! But farewell, I have another story to write now, this chapter and the next might be the longest, I hope, hope you read what my confession was in my profile. Assistant! Tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Only this random fics.**

**KISS!**

**Natsume's POV:**

She jumped out the window, I jumped out after her, I found her in the sakura tree, sitting on a branch, sleeping

"Polka! Get up! Where you get the picture!", I asked angry

"Hmph. None of your bussiness Polka Boxers, I'm tired, let me sleep...Damm!", she said as her eyes flew open, I was in front of her, our face inches away, she didn't even blush

"Where", I said taking in her escent of strawberries and tangerine

"You should know better, Hotaru", she said answering him and followed by a sigh

"What's wrong?", I asked

"You... I started doing this cause I was mad of you calling me Polka, but then again... Seems you just can't stop, so now Mr. Polka, leave me alone, am tired", she said in an irritated voice, "Also, I'm used to it now", she said in a more cheery voice

"So you were mad and wanted revenge for what I do to you?", I said in a playfull tone, and then got a big punch on my head

"Yeah, but this hit will fix it", she said happily

"Oh yeah? Well take a load of this Polka!", I said and did something. UNPLANNED. I kissed her... I took a change to taste her escent, SWEET, but then, just as I was about to make the kiss better, I received a HARD, and I mean HARD punch in the stomach... Damm, she's gotten stronger, I let her go

"Watch it Hyuuga! Or this bussiness aint gonna get pretty...", she said in a dangerous tone, this is bad, she used _Hyuuga, _a storm is coming...

**Mikan's POV:**

I punched the guy in the stomach barely using my strenght, he flinched back, a flash came, but I guess the guy was too out of it to notice

"Watch it Hyuuga! Or this bussiness aint gonna get pretty...", I said in a dangerous tone, I could see he saw something coming, I used _Hyuuga,_ and that my friends is right...

"See Ya Polka Boxers!", I said jumping down the tree

_1 Day Later..._

I had him, his friends couldn't stop laughing at the picture and Polka Boxers had a dark aurora around him, good

"Natsume, why'd you kiss Mikan?", said Ruka to Natsume

"Personal Bussiness", he answered in a clod voice and went out the room slipping a piece of paper into my boot only for him and me to notice

_Meet me in the sakura tree at 9pm, don't be late cause then I'll kill you, then revive you and kill you again =P- Natsume to Polka_

_'If you say so...',_ thought Mikan heading out to her dorm

_At 9pm Natsume's POV:_

There she was in the trunk of the tree, looking bored wearing something that would make me fall, even if it WAS just pajamas, a to-elbow crimson red shirt with black shorts

"You're early", I said sitting by her, she was staring at the stars, I looked up, it was a nice view

"Yeah, I like the stars, now what do you want?", she said turning around to face me

"This...", I said and cupped her face in my hands as I gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and she responded, now that's when I heard it, a flash, Imai+pic=$... Crap.

Mikan let go, she sure enough heard the flash, this was Not good...

**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Assistant! Tell 'em!**

**Assistant: Please review and bye!**

**Bye!- Fabian ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here another chapter. Assitant tell 'em...**

**Assistant: Fabian...? You okay?**

**Yeah, It's just... It's!- It's a secret...**

**Assistant: Okay, umm... Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice, only her random fics**

**The Final Tie...**

_It has been two days since Mikan and Natsume were humiliated by kissing eachother in the sakura tree, with Mikan wearing something cute and Natsume something handsome. Yup, Hotaru and... you won't belive this... Ruka, had blackmail their Best Friends, to stop this drama._

"Polka!", they yelled in unision at eachother, who? Mikan and Natsume

"Damm, you gotten stronger!", shouted Natsume

"Yup! Hope you like it!", said Mikan in a daring tone

They were having Tug-O-War...

"Darn it!", they yelled in unision, they wre so strong the rope... ripped...

"Oh well!", said Mikan, they were the only ones in the field, they had gotten... Closer?

"Come on Polka, we have to go now", said Natsume grabbing the young brunnette's hand

"Shut up Polka Boxers, I wanna see the stars", said Mikan and ran to the... ahem... Their sakura tree

And they sat there watching the stars till Mikan fell sleep on Natsume's shoulder and Natsume on Mikan's head... CUTE...!

_Next Day..._

"And the winner for the blackmailing competition is... Both!", said a surprised Koko, looking at the amounts of money in the paper, EXACT.  
"So now what?", asked Sumire

"Nothing, just wait.", said Hotaru and Ruka in unision

"POLKA DOTS!", was then heard form the hallway, there was an image wosrt than anything as Mikan and Natsume teared it into pieces

Then a smile and a smirk came as Natsume and Mikan neared to eachother,

"It's all thanks to you, _Polka Dots..._", they whispered in each others ears and went in the classroom

"Okay...", said the class but Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi smiled at the pieces in the floor

And the day went on like always, that night it snowed, but to Mikan and Natsume... Polka Dots were flying...

**The End**

***Gulps*, umm... Please review... I- I'll improve this, and what was on the picture was Mikan wearing a polka dotted dress and Natsume a polka dotted tux... and they were hugging...**

**Thatsitpleasedontkillme!I'! Bye! And I was speaking too fast, hope you understand... Review please!- Fabian...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't, I wont, ever be able to own Gakuen Alice!**

**Assistant: What she said!**

**Accident...!**

"I'm late!", said Mikan to herself running down the hall... Then she... Tripped. But when she was about to fall she grabbed into something that seemed like clothes and so she was in the ground... She got up and looked away in that instant...

She had pulled Natsume's shorts down revealing his... POLKA DOTTED BOXERS! (sound familiar?)

Luckly there was no one around... "Oh God... I'm dead!", said Mikan to herself as the lump in the floor got up and pulled his shorts up and then Mikan broke into an run. She ran to the forest

**Natsume's POV:**

I'm walking down the hall cause it's empty. I wonder where Polka is? Why should I wonder! _Cause you like her! Admitted already!_ Who the heck are you? _Your counsious!_ Stop it! I don't! _Does to! _I don't!

_Does to!_

I don't!

_Does to!_

I don't!

_Does to!_

So what if I do! _Hahaha, made you confess! _Shut up...

**BUMP! FALL! EMBARRASSED! GET UP! BRAKES INTO RUN!**

Well, just now I felt like killing! _**SHE!**_ Bumped into me and I just _**HAPPENNED**_ to be wearing this Polka Dotted boxers! Pay back time! But then I found something interesting is a piece of paper in the floor... Polka must have drop this

_Meet him at 3:00 pm at the lake in the forest, don't be late Mikan! =1_

_**WHAT?**_

**Poor Natsume! Oh well! Wonder why Mikan was in a hurry? Well she has a date with someone and yeah so on! There will be blackmailing in the next chapter! and you all will laugh your hearts out! joking not really, but I'll try! You all tell me what you want! Till next time!**

**Assistant: R&R PLEASE!**

**Hahaha sorry for the ones who thought it was the end...- Fabian ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO TIRED! Oh well! Assistant!**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't, won't, never, own Gakuen Alice. Only her random fics!**

**Stalkers and Jelousy...**

"God! I made it just in time!", said Mikan to herself as she waited for the secret person to come out of nowhere

"ummm... Miss. Mikan...?", said a voice from a tree, and then a boy came out. He was taller than her by like 6inches, had orange eyes as same as hair. _He is not that shy, is because he finally met her_

"Yeah, I'm Mikan", she said with a smile to the boy in front of her and then he came out and greeted her and then...

"Mikan, I really like you, all this time I only watch you. I dont buy pics cause I think that'll be mest up and I wanted to know if... Will you be my girlfriend? I want to know you better! But we can start as friends if you want! I- I just want to be close to you...", he said and she smiled

"I'll give you a change! Let's start as friends! But wait.. Your name?", she said happy but confused at the same time

"Sorry! My bad! Haru, Haru Itsuki!", said the boy extending his hand and they shaked

"Wanna go to Central Town?", asked Haru

"Sure!", said Mikan and they left... Without knowing that they had _someone_ company with them...

**Next Day_Natsume's POV:**

What is this feeling! I want to burn that Haru guy to a crisp! But I don't care cause now I'm blackmailing Mikan. Why? Well Why would she go off and be _'FRIENDS'_ WITH SOME GUY SHE'S NEVER SEEN! MET EVEN! _HAHAHA! You are jelous!_ Course not! _Pfft... WAY obvious_

Crap. This is hell. I can't be jelous...! Can I?

_THUMP!_

What the? A piece of paper? Is Polka's! Let's read...

_Haru's nice, I like him! He has alot of mood swings! So funny... He always ends up confused! His alice is too turn into animals! That's cool! He showed me how he turned into a cat yesterday and he was all orange! Hahaha, Oh well... And for some reason I think I'm being followed by Polka Boxers... Wonder why..._

**Blackmailing for this guy is starting... Today... Scratch that, tomorrow, today's Polka**

**2hr. Later...**

"I WANT 20!", "FIVE!", "10!", and so on they kept on selling... Mikan's pictures...

_Mikan's skirt got pulled up in a strong wind and she's all holding down he skirt but you can still see he polka dotted panties and she in a really cute face, she's wearing a blue skirt with a stiped blue and black hoddie and blue converse_

Polka, revenge after stalking you and your _'friend'_ is sweet. So what if I'm jelous? I can still enjoy the view Polka

**Sorry is lame! I know but It's a bit hard cause I came to another story and I have to take care of my new dog so yeah.. and poor Mikan! =1**

**Assistant: Review please! **

**ByE! - Fabian ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been so long! Well, here is 10****th**** chapter of… Polka Dots!**

**Assistant: Fabian Doesn't Own Gakuen Alice**

**Course not**

**Revenge and Failure**

Mikan stared horrified at the picture Haru showed her he was in an eagle form which was weird since it was an orange eagle

"Natsume! That pervert! He's going to get it!" she said as she placed the picture in her pocket and saw Haru playing around

"You're going for revenge?" he asked as he placed himself on her shoulder, they were really good friends by now

"You bet I am" she said as they talked and then Haru left after leaving Mikan in class, she calmly sat in her chair next to Mr. Polka Boxers, he felt her movements and then snapped his fingers as fire came up her sleeve

"You Perverted Fox! Put it down!" yelled Mikan at Natsume and he just sat there staring at her, then Koko -out of nowhere- threw water over it

"Thanks Koko, also I need to ask you a favor…" said Mikan as she gave him the Meet-Me-Later look and he quickly nodded after reading her mind, she sat again

Then she stared at Natsume for a bit and Natsume stared back, of course THEY didn't know one thing…

_**Polka Dots!**_

They both thought to each other as the day went on

**After Class in the Forest**

"So what's the plan Mikan?" asked Koko- Mr. Master Prankster and now Mikan's new sidekick-

"I have pictures of Natsume to humiliate him, correct?" said Mikan

"Correct" answered Koko

"So what's better than to, instead of pictures now, humiliate him by video?" asked Mikan, Koko's eyes lighted up, he knew exactly what she meant

Natsume+Prank+Video= Money and Laughter

"I'm in!" he said as they high-fived and thought of their first basic prank plan

**While with Natsume…**

He put the album back, wasn't there something humiliating from this Haru guy? So far only him in family pictures but nothing else, and right now the only thing he seem like was like a stalker, he went out the room in **FAILURE**

**In The Hall**

The hall was empty and only Natsume was walking by, irritated by the fact that he couldn't find something he needed, he kept walking then…

_**SLIDE, CRASH, FALL**_

Natsume lay in the floor face first butt up and down the stairs, which were low for him not to hurt or break a single bone, he stood up and saw someone left water or something where he slid and so he fell downstairs, face first, thank god that wasn't recorded, he went back to his room

In the shadows, Mikan and Koko tried to control laughter, it was ALL caught on video

**Next Day**

"ONE HERE!", "I WAS HERE FIRST!", "I WANT THE HD ONE!", and so more yelling was being heard around the park outside in a booth were Mikan was with Koko selling the videos to guys and girls as laughter was heard

Haru was flying around with a notice of the video

'_Revenge got you Mr. Polka Boxers!' _thought Mikan as she and Koko kept selling before Natsume knew about this, but who wouldn't be talking about the most famous fire caster's Slip N Fall incident later?

**Well… It's lame but I love it**

**Assistant: Yeah pretty good, nice idea making Koko and Mikan partners too**

**Yeah and next chapter is going to take a twist too**

**Assistant: RnR our good people!**

**Yup, feedback is good for the soul! Hahaha, kidding- Fabian =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I'm back! **

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice **

**Nope I do not**

**Slip N Start Cracking Up**

Natsume's POV:

Hell no. Not possible. The hall was empty! And now Polka and her trusty sidekick Koko are getting rich by my humiliation! This is a problem but I have a plan up my sleeve…

**Normal POV in the Hall**

"Kitsuneme, come here," said Natsume to Kitsuneme [let's call him Kitsu for short]

"You need something Natsume?" he asked looking at him with his tricky fox eyes, P.S. he is 2nd Master Prankster after The King Prankster Koko! They are like the Prank-Twins…

"I need your help in making Polka-Dots go DOWN" he answered with an edge on his voice

"I get ya" said Kitsu with a toothy grin he and Koko had in usual, he set out a more Advanced Prank Plan

'_Take a load of this Polka'_, thought Natsume as he saw the plan

**Later in the hall Again**

Mikan walked down the hall thinking to herself and then…

**SLIP, FALL, PULLED UP, FALL AGAIN**

Mikan got up, "Ow, that hurts thought Mikan and then notice her skirt in the floor, she looked down…

"My Skirt!" she whispered to herself as she pulled it on and ran quickly out of there, _'Thank God no one saw that! How embarrassing!' _she thought in the way, to the sides were 2guys Kitsu red as a tomato, and Natsume smirking in triumph, why?

**Well, you don't see a girl's underwear really often if you're a guy do you?**

**Next Day**

Screaming, yelling, and all sounds you could think of came from the class of Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura and the whole gang, videos and pictures of Mikan were being sold like… CRAZY!

Mikan was late so yeah… SHE didn't know but the whole school did! If Natsume had a Slip N Fall incident… EVERYONE, was going to be talking about Mikan's Slip N Start Cracking up incident

_**For Your News…**_

_**Mikan an Koko are partners… and Natsume and Kitsu are partners… Holy Macaroni! This is the battle between Queen Polka and her trusty sidekick Joker and king Polka and his trusty sidekick Prankster! May the best one win!**_

**I love it even if it's absolutely horrible**

**Assistant: So that was the twist? Incredible**

**I know! Best thing I came up with, sorry people, this was kinda rushed…**

**Assistant: RnR everyone!**

**Yup! Then listen to Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz! PS this was really short- Fabian =)  
**


End file.
